


Tea for Three

by ami_ven



Series: On the Run [30]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Ada made tea cakes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge but imagination.” (Albert Einstein)

“Now, you’ve made absolutely sure there’s no citrus in any of these tea cakes,” asked Rodney.

Ada examined the very empty table as seriously as he had. “I am very, very sure, Daddy,” she said.

“Excellent! Now, then, what flavors do you have?”

“Lots!” said Ada, happily. “This one is berry flavor, and this one is sugar flavor with little flowers all over it, and this one is blue flavor.”

Rodney pretended to pick up a small cake. “Blue flavor, my favorite.” He took a big bite of thin air. “Did you bake these yourself, Ada? It’s exquisite!”

She tilted her head, curious. “What’s that mean, Daddy?”

“Exquisite?” Rodney repeated. “Usually, it means ‘very beautiful’ but it can also mean ‘very yummy’.”

“Oh,” said Ada. “Thank you! I did make them myself.”

“You’re welcome, Baby. But even though they are very, very yummy, we shouldn’t eat too many, because Daddy is making dinner and we don’t want to ruin our appetites.”

“Daddy’s really good at making dinner,” said Ada.

“Yes, he is,” her father agreed.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time both of you complain about having tomack, again,” said John, from the doorway where he’d been leaning, just watching them.

Once, he’d thought he couldn’t love Rodney any more than he already did, but it seemed like every time he saw how amazing his husband was with their daughter, he always found that he could.

“Daddy!” cried Ada. “Come have tea with us.”

“Ada made tea cakes,” Rodney added.

John grinned, and went to join them.

THE END


End file.
